Razoul
Razoul (Arabic: رازول‎), also called Captain Razoul, is the Captain of the Royal Guards of Agrabah, and is a minor villain turned minor hero in Disney's Aladdin and its two sequels and its TV series. Although unnamed onscreen in the first film, his name was revealed in the sequel (he was named after layout supervisor Rasoul Azadani). He also appeared as both a minor villain and a boss in Aladdin: Nasia's Revenge as the witch Nasira cast a spell to control him and the rest of the guards in the palace and the city. History ''Aladdin'' In the movie Aladdin, Razoul is one of Aladdin's enemies, becoming obsessed with capturing the street rat who constantly eludes him. He throws Jasmine to the ground while capturing Aladdin (not recognizing her as the Princess) but when she is revealed, he is shocked and instantly apologetic, telling her that Aladdin's arrest was specifically under Jafar's orders and that she must speak with him. Under Jafar's orders, he has Prince Ali thrown into the sea to drown. ''The Return of Jafar'' Razoul has a larger role and is the popular character in The Return of Jafar. He is first ordered to execute Iago by the Sultan, an act he was very happy to carry out. When the Sultan showed mercy, he told Aladdin that if Iago made one wrong move, he would come after Aladdin. When the Sultan was 'murdered' as part of the plan of both Abis Mal and Jafar, he arrested Aladdin for the murder under Jasmine's orders (despite the evidence against Aladdin being shaky at best), and was very pleased to do it. He then tried to execute Aladdin by beheading him on the orders of the false Princess Jasmine (Jafar) but to his shock, Genie rescued Aladdin in the nick of time. ''Aladdin: The Animated Series'' During the TV series, Razoul had several important appearances. In Forget me Lots, when Jasmine lost her memory from the Rose of Forgetfulness, Razoul was more than happy to throw Aladdin, Iago, and Abu out of the palace and into the streets thinking that the princess had finally rejected Aladdin. Razoul also admitted his opinion that Aladdin was a power hungry street rat in Destiny on Fire when he and Aladdin were forced to work together, though he also admitted that he would consider calling Aladdin "your highness" if he got rid of Iago. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, Razoul has helped Aladdin, demonstrated in Mudder's Day when Aladdin is buried under a rockslide and Razoul is the first (and only) one to rush to his rescue. He admits that Aladdin was the right person to be in charge, thanks to his bravery and ingenuity in rescuing even the guards. During the events of The Return of Malcho, although Razoul initially manipulated Aladdins hesitant decisions while he was temporarily in charge of Sultan of Agrabah, however he and the other guards did come to Aladdin's aid when he worked at protecting Iago from Malcho. Once Aladdin decided to stop listening to both his and Iago's pointless advice, Razoul and the other guards then aided Aladdin with his plan that allowed them to trap Malcho. When the Sultan was taken over by the spirit of Kileem's armor in Armored and Dangerous, he eventually ordered Jasmine's execution, to which the reluctant Razoul was supposed to behead her. Recognizing his Sultan had gone insane, Razoul winked at Jasmine, and she knew that when he swung the axe downward, she could pull back and let the blade break the chain of her handcuffs. Razoul then told her to run, staying behind as a distraction to allow the possesed Sultan to attack him, even though he knew he could easily be killed, so that Jasmine would have more time to escape. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' Razoul arrested Cassim and Iago for trying to steal the sceptre of the Oracle when Su', but Aladdin broke Cassim out. Distracted, Razoul attempted to arrest Aladdin again, but was knocked unconscious by Cassim. Though he tried to have Aladdin charged for this crime, Razoul's request was denied by the Sultan who chose to overlook the matter, because the Sultan saw that Aladdin broke Cassim out of prison for the sake of love since Aladdin admitted he invited his father for the wedding and that Aladdin had also come back to face punishment for his actions, and since the Genie, posing as a western-esque lawyer, provided Razoul with a suitcase (possibly full of money as a bribe), and sent him flying sky high (Literally). Another action the Genie does is change Razoul's clothes into that of a 20th Century police uniform, where Razoul is wearing a policeman's cap, khaki uniform and tie. The Sultan forgives Aladdin for his actions much to Razoul's dismiss. In the end Razoul learns to accept Aladdin and catches Jasmine's bouquet at the wedding. ''Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge'' After Nasira had her evil henchmen easily kidnapped Princess Jasmine and her father in the dead of the night at the palace, she than assumed the throne to rule Agrabah and placed a spell to brainwash all the Royal Guards including Razoul as they unwillingly became her new army. Nasira, now the wrongful queen of Agrabah, sends her "royal guards" and her controlled captain Razoul to hunt down Aladdin in the city but he escaped, courtesy of Genie who helped him to get to the palace before Nasira herself transported Genie away. Pull out your sword. Keep a distance between yourself and Razoul. When he jumps up in the air and causes rubble to fall on you - keep moving! If you are far enough away and running you will be unharmed.Razoul is vulnerable when he holds his sword out to the side and his empty hand out to the other side in a relaxed stance. He does this for a short while after using his jumping attack. Attack him with your sword and then run away. When Razoul's life bar is depleted, Razoul is defeated. Trivia *Razoul is voiced by Jim Cummings. *Razoul's personality and character altogether was later used as an inspiration for the Captain of the Guards in the 2010 film Tangled. *Razoul will also be one of the enemies the player must overcome in the upcoming game Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Category:Swordsmen Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Shieldmen Category:Bosses Category:Minor Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Honorable Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pawns Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Evil Cops Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains